Newborn Bella
by xoxlolxox
Summary: What if Bella didn't have her Super-Selfcontrol? Bella is a newborn and shes finding it hard too control her Bloodlust.
1. New

Chapter 1 New

I opened my now Blood-red eyes. I stared at the ceiling. Everything was so _clear!_

Sharp. Defined.

There was a bright light shining above me. If I was human I would have been forced to close my eyes. But I could still see, I could see the bulb inside even though the light was blinding, I could see every colour of the rainbow in the white light. I could see beyond the light. I could see every grain of the dark wood ceiling above. I could see every dust particle in the air. I could see _everything._

I inhaled without thinking of what I was doing. It felt weird. _Wrong._

I could hear songs playing. Odd? I knew that song. Was that a Muse song? It started to fade and I realised it was a car passing. I could hear all the way to the freeway?

I didn't realise that someone was holding my hand until they gave it a little squeeze. It wasn't Edward. The hand was warm. Edwards was cold. This wasn't right.

I jumped off the table and somehow landed in the corner hissing all within an eighth of a second. I stood there in a crouch.

I looked around and I realised I was in the Cullen's and that it _was _Edward who was holding my hand. _But it wasn't cold?_

Then it clicked. We would be the same temperature now. I looked around and saw the rest of the family waiting at the door. Emmitt and Jasper were at the front and everyone else was behind.

I realised they were behind to protect everyone from _me!_

I looked back at Edward. He looked worried.

I stood there looking at him cautiously as he walked towards me.

"Bella?" he asked. I didn't answer. I was still so confused. Trying to put the pieces together.

Edward came closer. Not fast though, slow. Even for a human.

"Bella love? I'm sorry, I know it's disorientating. But you're all right everything is fine." He said reassuringly.

I stood up properly. Eyeing him wearily.

He was so close that he reached out and stroked his fingertip along my cheek cautiously.

Within a second I had slapped his hand away and I was back in my crouch hissing moving further towards the corner. Jasper and Emmett had moved forward.

"Bella, love. It's me. Edward." He said.

"Edward?" I said. _So there was no danger?_ _Then why was Jasper and Emmet in front of everyone like they were protecting them? If there was no danger then-_

I stopped my inner monologue. That's when it clicked. _I _was the danger!

I walked slowly back toward Edward, opened my arms and hugged him.

He gladly hugged me back. Without a word I got out of Edward's embrace to face Jasper. Again I slowly walked towards him, opened my arms and hugged him. It wasn't the same hug I gave Edward, more brotherly. He was surprised at first, but he hugged me back.

Emmett was next but before I got to him he had picked me up spinned me around and set me down. I giggled.

Then was Carlisle. Just as slowly, I went over to him and hugged him. "Welcome to the family, Bella." "Thank you Carlisle."

Next was Esme, then Rosalie. Finally I turned to Alice but she already had me in a hug.

"Alice!" I complained.

"What? I'm not hurting you. I can't anymore."

"I know, I know!"

She giggled.

I just shook my head.

"I know." Edward said in awe.

"What do you know?" I asked curiously

"Nothing." He said.

"Edward Cullen what do you know?" I asked getting angry. I hated when he kept secrets from me.

"Jasper just said that you haven't complained about your thirst once." Edward stated.

"Thanks for reminding me." I said as the burn returned. I cupped my hand around my throat.

Edward chuckled. "Come on love, let's hunt."

"Whenever you come back, Bella, I'd like to ask you a couple of questions." Carlisle asked me.

"Sure, sure." I said.


	2. Hunting

**Hey, **

**So So So So So Sorry for not updating!**

**I _did_ write it ages ago and then went back and changed it a bit! Tell me iff u want to read more! see u at the bottom!**

Chapter 2 Hunting

"Alright then come on." I said dragging him toward the door.

"Umm…Bella?" he hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"You umm… can't go that way…Renesmee's down there."

"So?"

"So she's half human." He said. "Her heart beats and blood runs through her veins."

"OK." I said. "Then how do we leave."

"The window." He said simply.

"The window?" I asked sceptically.

"It's the only way out other than the front or back door." He answered.

"OK." I said wearily. I walked over to the window, crouched and jumped.

I landed perfectly.

I looked down at what I was wearing and shook my head. _Blue cocktail dress? Silver satin shoes?_ You'd think I was dressed for a party not to lie on a table and_ burn_ for three days!

I took of my shoes and threw them up through the window. Someone caught them just in time. Next was the dress. I tore up the sides so that I could move my legs more. Emmett chuckled and so did Edward. Who was right beside me and I didn't even realize.

"Shall we go?" Edward asked.

"Sure." I said.

He took my hand in his and we started running.

Now I understand why Edward likes running so much.

It was like flying but you're feet still touch the ground. The adrenalin was pumping threw my veins. My head was spinning. I loved every minute of it!

Edward stopped suddenly.

"This is our stop." He said. "There's elk here. Not my personal favourite but it's good for your first time hunting."

"OK, sure." I said hesitantly.

"Just close your eyes and relax." Said Edward. "Now listen. What do you hear?"

"Heart beats, five or six, wait…five. By the river."

"Good." He said.

I breathed out and didn't even realise I held my breath!

I breathed in and the smell hit me. _Blood_. Animal blood but still blood.

My throat was on _fire!_ I cupped my hand over it desperately trying to soothe the imaginary flames.

"Now what do I do?" I asked nervously.

"Don't think about it." He said. "Just go with your instincts."

My eyes snapped open and I was off. Racing toward the animal that would quench my thirst and put out the imaginary flames.

As soon as the animals heard me they took off running. I chased after one and as soon as I was close enough, I pounced. I brought it down to the ground and shattered its ribs in the process. I didn't care. I sunk my teeth into its neck without hesitation. It felt amazing.

The hot liquid flowing down my throat and bringing the fire away with it.

Slowly the animal stopped struggling as it got weaker and weaker. When I had drained every last drop I got up to see that Edward had taken down an elk of his own.

He got up and looked at me. Not a hair out of place or a wrinkle in his shirt.

He smiled and I smiled back.

"Round 2?" He asked.

"Sure." I said as he shot off back into the woods.

I followed this time letting him take the lead.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. "Bella, love, hold your breath." He said in a demanding tone.

"Why? Edward what's going-" I stopped. I had breathed in and realised why he didn't want me to.

_Blood._ But not animal blood. This was _human blood._

My throat started to burn but it had intensified because it was human blood and not animal.

My head swiftly turned to the right and I darted after my newest victim.

* * *

**Ooohhh! Cliffie! So yeah you already no y it took so long it says up there ^^^ this is y u need to read author notes because u get to the bottom and then u dnt no what thier talki about... that happened to me once... awkward...(thats my fav word! that and shmew! but its actually pronounsed like SHMEA or smthin!)**

** OH! A BIG Thanks too...**

** Shewolffreefaller for commenting and lettin me no they liked it and that SOMEONE was reading!**

** And...**

** Team-Jacob-For-Ever126 for commentin!**

** Luv u all,**

**From**

** Hannah**

** Xox**


	3. The Nameless Chapter

**Hi,**

**I am SOOOO sorry for not updating! and i have to tell you that i finished this yester day and uploaded it but i forgot to put it on the story if that makes sence...**

**and then noone reviewed... cause i didn't actually put it up... but i didn't no that... and i was sad :( but yeah ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 3

The nameless Chapter

"NO BELLA!" Edward shouted after me.

I looked behind for a split second to see if he was following me. He was. Damn I didn't realise how _fast_ he was until not that he is chasing me!

"Bella, please!" he shouted just not as loud this time.

I speeded up to try and loose him but it was to no use.

I was _soooo close!_ The burning had intensified even _more!_

I could almost see my victim when I went crashing to the ground.

Edward turned me over as I started thrashing and screaming for him to let me go and that the burning was too much, but he didn't listen to me. He held me down with all his strength.

I calmed down a bit. It was all part of the plan. The human had moved on by now but I could catch up. I _would_ catch up.

"Please Edward. It _burns_!" I pleaded.

"I know it hurts love, trust me, just calm down and then I will take you home. Emmett and I will go to make sure there are no humans and then we will take you with us hunting again." He bargained.

I whimpered giving him the puppy dog eyes that would be full of tears if I could cry. I think he sensed that because he said.

"How about this? I will call Jasper and then he will take you home and calm you down. Get you away from the smell."

I tried to swallow but couldn't. "OK." I crocked.

Edward quickly got out his phone (still on top of me might I add)!

"Yes, Jasper… I need your help…yes it is…yes…I know that!...can you just come here _now?_... and bring Emmett too."

He hung up the phone and put it away.

"I'm sorry." He said to me apologetically. "I should have checked the area to make sure no humans were here."

"I'm sorry!" I said bursting into dry tears. "I shouldn't have ran or snapped at you! I should have just held my breath!"

"Shh." He cooed. "This isn't your fault! You're a newborn, you don't have the same amount of self-control I have."

Just then two figures emerged. They came closer.

"Jazz can you take Bella home?" asked Edward. Jasper nodded so he continued. "Emm can you with me to find a good human-free place to hunt?"

"YEAH! WOOOOH! Hunting!" he exclaimed. "I love me some grizzlies!"

Edward just shook his head as he got off me.

I got up and walked toward jasper, my mind racing. I still wanted that human and I knew just what to do to get him…

* * *

**So yeah umm i didn't no what to call this chapter so review if you have an idea! OH! Thanks to all that have Reviewed and Please check out my other fics! and golddolphin 1998 is good to!**

**bye for now!**

**From,**

**Hannah**

**xox**


	4. Chapter 4 The Plan

Chapter 4 The Plan

We went our separate ways, Edward and Emm going hunting. Jasper and I going home.

My head was in my hands as I thought of when to make my escape for the human.

Jasper stared at me, analysing me.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing." He said smoothly.

He knew! I had to get away quickly! My throat _Burned!_

I had it all worked out. I would slip away and find the human in his sleep and suck him dry.

Not the most fool proof plan but still a plan.

He eyed me suspiciously.

Damn it that's right he probably felt my bloodlust!

I had to move fast!

Jasper's phone rang and I heard Alice on the other line.

"Don't let her out of your sight!" was all she said as she hung up.

After that he watched me like a hawk.

"EDWARD THAT WAS MINE!" Emmett roared.

That was all I needed. Jaspers head snapped up. A split second was all I needed. I was off.

I ran in the direction of the human from before, it didn't have to be him, just a human.

Jasper was behind me within a sixth of a second.

I growled at him but he didn't stop following me.

That's when it hit me. The smell. _Blood, Human Blood!_

_Screw the plan!_ I thought. _There's a human right here!_

I was so close I could almost see her. But Jasper was _fast!_

I decided to climb a tree to get away from him and get a better look at her.

As I climbed jasper did too he grabbed at my ankle and missed about a centimetre.

He _was_ fast, but I was faster.

I was up the tree and half way along a branch before he was even half way up.

As I was looking for my prey he had gotten closer, he lunged at me but I jumped to a nearby tree, and he went soaring to the ground.

I don't exactly know how but he caught on to a branch on I was on and within seconds was right beside me.

I jumped. I landed gracefully on the ground.

Unfortunately, so did Jasper.

And the even more unfortunate thing was that he landed on top of me.

He pinned me to the ground.

I struggled to get free pleading with him like I had with Edward.

But it didn't work. I tried everything from crying to screaming but nothing happened.

He wouldn't let go.

I tried to wriggle my legs free but he held them down.

I growled and snapped at him, still nothing. There was no emotion in his face.

"Please." I begged. A flicker of understand shot through his face. But as soon as it was there it was gone.

"No, Bella, I'm doing this for your own good." He said sadly.

_For my own good? How is it for my own good if my throat is on fire!_

"Please." I said again. "It burns!"

"No!" was all he said.

The burning starter to subside as the human passed us. The burning subsided.

I took a deep breath in to calm myself.

Then I burst into tears (not literally but you know what I mean!).

Jasper got off me and gave me a brotherly hug. He sent calming waves to me, trying to soothe me.

I just sat there and cried.

_How could I have been so _stupid_? I could have _killed_ someone!_


	5. Emotional

**Hi Guys!**

**I know this is late but I have been doing school stuff and I was doing things for my other stories (for anyone who hasn't read them u should try them out!) and my internet decided that it hated me and wouldn't work but now its working!**

**Well here it is! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 Emotional

We sat like that for a while, me crying and Jasper sending me calming waves, trying to settle me down.

Jaspers cell phone started to ring. I crawled out of his hug and sat beside him, my arms wrapped around my legs rocking back and forth.

"Err," Jasper said. "I will explain later… Where are we going to? …Ok I will meet you there."

He hung up still looking at me.

"Who was it?" I asked nervously, I knew it was about me because Jasper was looking at me cautiously the whole conversation.

"Carlisle." He said. "He was starting to get worried because he didn't hear from us. I guess he thought…"

He didn't finish the sentence but I know what he was going to say. He thought I had probably escaped and ran off on a killing rampage! I almost did, too.

I started to cry again.

He took me in a brotherly hug again.

"Shh." He said. "It's ok. You didn't do anything. There is no need to get upset."

_No need to get upset? Was he crazy? I almost killed someone!_

"No. Need. To. Get. UPSET?" I screeched getting out of his arms, standing up and staring at him. "I ALMOST KILLED SOMEONE! IM A MONTSER! A MURDERER!"

I was pacing around the clearing, pulling at my hair.

Jasper sent me calming waves and started to walk towards me.

"You are not a monster, you are a newborn, and you are not a murderer because you never killed anyone." He said calmly.

"But I could have." I said crying again. _Why am I so emotional?_

"Shh." He said sending me calming waves. "Come on we have to go now. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett and Edward are waiting for us."

"What about Rose?"

"She is with Renesmee." Jasper answered simply.

"Ok." I said as he guided me back.

I will have a _lot_ of explaining to do…

**So yeah here it is!**

**OH! And a BIG THANXS TOOO…**

**Golddolphin1998**

**abc**

**team-jacob-4-ever126**

**TinyButDangerous**

**team-jacob-4-ever126**

**RosalieH**

**xXJade-RoseXx**

**RosalieH**

**team-jacob-4-ever126**

**ANNNDDD…**

**Livelovemusic96**

**For Reviewing!**

**Please please PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE MUST READ!

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I will be taking a break from writing until further notice to:

Plan out my stories.

Decide how much I should write in each chapter.

And I have some serious writers block!

I will post this on all my stories (feel free to check them out!) and I will delete this author's not after I have the next chapter up!

Goodbye for now!

From

Hannah

xox...:)


	7. BACK AGAIN

**Hi guys!**

**Thanks for the guys that reviewed (that's right all three of u!) And I would just like to say to…**

**Shewolffreefaller that I know that the chapters are short I'm working on that but remember I'm still kinda new to this! Also I have never written about a newborn vampire before so it's kinda hard but I'm trying! Lol!**

**Also thank you to team-jacob-4-ever126 for reviewing it is always nice to get a review it makes me smile! **

**And to GothicNewborn thank you for reviewing and don't worry I won't give up on this story!**

**And I know that normally I do this kind of thing at the bottom so I will do it backwards today!**

Chapter 6

I was thinking of ways to apologise to Edward I didn't even realise that we were walking in a different completely direction from the house.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"To a cabin, just six miles from the house. Close enough that Edward can still read their thoughts, but far enough that you can't smell Renesmee or Jacob." As soon as he said that his face turned worried, then I realised why.

_Did he say Jacob was still there?_

"Why would Jacob still be there? Aren't we meant to hate each other now?"

"Well…" he started. He started to smile. He must have sensed my confusion because he went on. "I will let Edward explain that one."

I nodded still completely confused.

We walked in silence for the rest of the journey. Occasionally Jasper would look at me, reading my emotions, but he never talked.

Eventually we made it to the cabin. It was a small thing, red, wooden, with a pointed roof.

Edward came out of nowhere and ran towards me with such force he knocked me down.

He got off me laughing.

"How are you?" he asked getting serious again. "Are you alright?"

"I'm-" I started but Jasper cut me off.

"She is perfectly fine, Edward. She _is_ quite emotional though." He said walking off.

I faintly heard Emmett laughing and a smacking noise, so I guess Rose had hit him.

Edward helped me up, he is such a gentleman, and we slowly walked towards the cabin.

**I'm sorry for stopping the story but I needed to see were the stories were going to go! Thank you all!**

**Hannah**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here you go!**

**I know it's short, but i needed to update!**

**Review!

* * *

  
**

Chapter 7

Edward held the door of the cabin open for me. I thanked him as I walked in and looked around me.

It was a shabby little thing, completely wooden, with two couches and a big, fat T.V.

Emmett and Jasper were sitting hunched over, watching baseball while Carlisle had his nose in a book.

I sat down on the couch Carlisle was sitting on and he looked up and smiled.

Edward sat beside me and kissed my temple as I snuggled into him.

"So," I looked round to find the T.V. turned off and Emmett and Jasper looking at us. "What are we doing?" Emmett asked.

"Umm…" Edward started and turned to me.

I turned to Emmett.

"Arm wrestle?"

"YES!" Emmett screamed as he sprinted out of the house.

I got off the couch, at a reasonable pace, and followed him.

I rolled my eyes as I found him beside a massive rock looking very impatient.

"Come _on!_" he said as he ushered me forward.

I started to walk slower just to annoy him, but I eventually made it to the bolder-type rock.

I put my elbow on the right side of the rock and Emmett put his down on the left.

He gripped my hand tightly.

Jasper walked over to watch and so did Edward.

"Count us in, Jazzie-boy!" Emmett said with a cocky grin on his face.

Jasper rolled his eyes and then said: "3, 2, 1…GO!"

Emmett squeezed my hand and started to push to the right.

I could have taken him down easily but I wanted to play it out, let him think he was going to win, then at the last second beat him.

My hand was about half way down and Emmett was taking unnecessary breaths making it very dramatic.

His face was scrunched up in concentration and my hand was about a millimetre away from the bolder now.

I looked out onto the trees and quickly forced Emmett's arm in the opposite direction, smashing the bolder into rubble.

Emmett's face was priceless; he looked like a child that was told he wasn't getting anything for Christmas.

He stared at me and then said: "Rematch."


	9. UPDATE

UPDATE!

I'm sooooo sorry I have not updated my stories! I broke my laptop and when I got it fixed my computer had been wiped. I lost all my chapters and upcoming stories and poems. Im soo sorry its taken me this long to update. Ive decided not to continue my stories and if anyone would like to please message me.

I will be continuing Broken Wings on FictionPress. I will change some things and rename the characters but the storyline will still be the same.

Audrey Noxy has said she would like to continue broken wings here so check out her profile here on fanfiction.

I really am sorry. I might still post here on FanFiction, although I might not.

Look for me on FictionPress, I haven't posted anything at the moment although I have started writing a story I would like to write a couple of chapters of it first before I upload it.

Hannah

xoxlolxox


End file.
